


What You Don't Know

by Wrathoftherandom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone is pure, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Good pupper, HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Makkachin is a girl, Mild Language, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Secrets, To sleep or not to sleep, Victor is too pure, and Phichit, so is Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathoftherandom/pseuds/Wrathoftherandom
Summary: Bored, Victor and Phichit have a conversation about their favorite person. Things get interesting....





	What You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamira/gifts).



> So this is my Secret Santa present for Chami! I did a lot of this writing in the middle of the night, so the editing is well...off. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed writing it!!!!?

 

It was a wonderful, beautiful, glorious, fantastic morning for Victor Nikiforov. Why? He and Yuuri had the whole day to themselves.  _ The whole entire day!  _ No practice, no interviews, no flying out for competitions, no obligations whatsoever. It was perfect! There was only one issue: Yuuri was still out like a light, and there was no way Victor would dare disturb his sleeping beauty on his day off. There was also no way he could go back to sleep.

 

Strategically shuffling in a way that would not wake the slumbering lump that had attached itself to him, Victor reached over to the nightstand to grab his phone. After some aimless fumbling, he finally caught hold of the device only to discover it had not been charged and was nearly dead. Just his luck. Now he faced a decision: get up to find a phone charger so he could occupy himself or stay here in bed with Yuuri for who knows how long.

Following much contemplation and internal debate, Victor made the risky move out of bed. Slowly, ever so slowly, he creeped away from Yuuri, prying the man’s limp arm from his waist and replacing it with a warm pillow. So far so good… until Victor tripped on the other fuzzy bundle in his room. Makkachin was eagerly wagging her tail, elated that her loving owner had arisen to spend time with her, of course. Though she had just stumbled him and put his plan in jeopardy, Victor couldn’t help but give his beloved dog a few pats on the head. “Makka we have to be quiet, okay girl? I can’t wake up Yuuri.” To Victor’s dismay, his pet didn’t listen at all. In fact, the dog whined all down the hallway, irritated that she did not have Victor’s undivided attention.

 

On top off his dog’s needy display, Victor could have sworn that every single floorboard in the apartment had to squeak. His plans ofa quiet escape were surely to be foiled with this much noise, but he could never underestimate his fiance's ability to sleep. Victor had come to learn that Yuuri is by no means a light sleeper, nor is he a morning person. It is one thing trying to get the man to wake up in the morning, it was another dealing with a grumpy little bundle storming through the kitchen. Luckily, Victor found morning Yuuri unbearably cute and easily cured with a cup of coffee or tea. The memories brought a slight smile to man’s face as he rounded the hallway to the living room. 

 

At last, Victor found the sought after phone charger plugged into the outlet by the couch. Now he could occupy himself while Yuuri snoozed away. That is, if all of the noise didn’t wake him up. Secretly, Victor hoped that Yuuri would be up soon. It was awfully lonely without him, and scrolling through Instagram could only do so much. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. He should have stayed in bed with his fiancé.

 

_ Ping! _

 

The notification caught the man off guard, the sender even more so. Typically at this time of day, the only texts Victor was receiving were of Yakov complaining about something, Yuri complaining about something, or Chris giving him unnecessary descriptions of the previous night’s excursions. Yuuri’s best friend, on the other hand, was not a frequent contact of his. That is, if you don’t count all of the times he has been tagged on Instagram by the person in question. Soon, it sounds like there is no end to the notification sounds, concerning Victor even further. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**Phichit Chulanont:**

victooooooooooor!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Phichit Chulanont:**

where is yuuuuuuriiii?????

 

**Phichit Chulanont:**

he is supposed to call me

by now!!!!!

 

**Phichit Chulanont:**

wut did u do to him????

 

**Phichit Chulanont:**

I’m onto you nikiforov!

 

**Phichit Chulanont:**

ugh 

 

**Phichit Chulanont:**

do i need to fly to 

russia????

 

**Me:**

omg CHILL!!!

 

**Me:**

we took the day off

so yuuri is still asleep

**Phichit Chulanont:**

OOOOOOOOOOOOH

that sounds like him XD

he really hasn’t changed

much has he?

 

**Me:**

U would know more than 

I would

**Phichit Chulanont:**

true... i might just have to 

tell you about the good ole

days when yuuri was a 

huge bqdass

 

**Phichit Chulanont:**

*badass

 

**Me:**

PLZ DO!!! 

 

**Phichit Chulanont:**

this might be better as a

call….

 

**Phichit Chulanont:**

wanna do a vid chat?

 

**Me:**

ooh yeah! let me set 

                                                                                               it up for us

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Odd as this impromptu chat may be, something about it excited Victor. It wasn’t everyday that he was able to get the dirt...er... _ details  _ about Yuuri’s college days. From what Victor had collected about the younger skater, Phichit’s narration of the events would prove to be entertaining, as well. With these thoughts bringing a smile to his face, Victor set up the chat as promised. Shortly, a chipper face was staring back at him.

 

“Victor! Oh my gosh, it’s so good to  _ finally _ get to talk to you one on one. Most of the time when it is you and Yuuri, the conversation is pretty much you two flirting and me making comments about it. I don’t mind, though. You two are ridiculously cute.” Phichit let out a light-hearted giggle, bringing a hand to his mouth. 

 

Victor felt the blood rush to his cheeks at Phichit’s all too true comment. “Thanks? I think that Yuuri is the main contributor to the cuteness, but knowing how you are, I’ll have to take some of that credit.” The man may not have talked much to Phichit personally, but he had gathered a decent amount of information from Yuuri. 

 

A smile on the line of pride and mischief spread across Phichit’s face. “I guess I can’t fight you on that, but I can fight you on who knows more about the world’s favorite katsudon!”

 

“You don't have to fight me on that,” Victor laughed. “You've spent way more time with him than I have. I was hoping that I could learn more from you, especially with everything that’s coming up.” He gave a sheepish smile, something uncharacteristic for the exuberant man.

 

“You've got that right! Hmm, where do I even start?” The younger skater put a finger to his chin, eyes looking to the distance in thought. “College was a crazy time. It’s kind of hard to know where to begin with all of this. Is there anything you want to hear in particular?” Phichit asked, propping his elbow up on the table. From the looks of it, he was on his break.

 

“What was one of the most memorable things that happened back then? Or maybe a story that you remember the most. Honestly, I’d be happy to hear anything.” A wide smile was displayed on Victor’s face as a sign of his eagerness. 

 

“Well, one of the most memorable things that Yuuri did was threaten to cut off one of my limbs because my cooking wasn’t up to his standards.” Phichit finished the sentence with a sound that could only be explained as a sinister giggle.

 

Meanwhile, Victor’s mouth was agape as he tried to comprehend what the boy had just told him. “What?  _ My  _ Yuuri making direct threats? That doesn’t sound like him at all! Okay, he might do that if I wake him up too early in the morning, but not like that.”

 

Phichit’s giggle evolved into full blown laughter. “I’m guessing you haven’t seen the master chef side of Yuuri yet. That, or he loves you too much to get mad.” He paused briefly to catch his breath. “As you know, Yuuri is super talented. I’m guessing he learned from his mother, because that boy had at least ten different ways to make instant Ramen taste gourmet. For a poor college student like me, Yuuri’s cooking was a blessing, except that blessing came with a price. When Yuuri was zoned into his cooking, I could have sworn he channeled Gordon Ramsay. If it wasn’t exactly how he wanted it, you better pray for your life.” Phichit’s deadpan expression would have made someone think that he was recalling memories from war rather than tales of his best friend. “There was one day when I asked if I could help because I wanted to be a good friend and all. That was probably one of the worst decisions I ever made. Apparently my julienne cut was not up to par. He said something along the lines of, ‘YOU CALL THAT A JULIENNE CUT? GIVE ME YOUR ARM, AND I’LL SHOW YOU A JULIENNE CUT!’ It was at that moment that I feared Katsuki Yuuri more than ever. Of course he apologized later, because the guy is still as caring as could be. Still, I’m not sure I’ll ever recover from that event.”

 

Victor was not sure if he should be amused or terrified. The laugh that he let out after Phichit’s story said both. “I can’t believe it! He’s never gotten that mad at me for cooking, and I’m definitely not as good as him. I thought that uncaffeinated-morning-Yuuri was a force not to be reckoned with, but now I should really watch my back.”

 

Phichit pointed a finger at the camera, face lighting up like a lightbulb. “Actually, the time to watch your back is when it comes to video games. Never in our entire friendship have I beat yuuri at a video game. Part of me wants to beat him at Mario Kart more than I want to beat him during competitions.”

 

Victor could not contain his laughter at this point. “So I’m not just really bad at video games after all!” He had to cover his mouth to keep from having another outburst. Once he was calmed down, Victor began to speak again. “We were going through some of my old junk and found my Super Nintendo from when I was younger. I thought that I could impress him with my skills, or something stupid like that, and we ended up challenging each other to a Mario Kart competition. He beat me so bad I thought I was going to cry. Being the humble thing that he is, Yuuri just said I was out of practice, but I have my doubts now.”

 

“Ah, just another victim of the unstoppable force that is Yuuri,” the Thai boy sighed, shaking his head. “It isn’t just Mario Kart either, it’s  _ everything. _ RPGs, FPS, Pokemon. Oh don’t even get me started on Pokemon. He took ‘gotta catch ‘em all’ to a whole new level. Like, I for real think he deserved to have his own gym. It isn’t even fair! He’s good at almost everything, but when you tell him, he still thinks he’s mediocre.” Resting his chin on his hands, Phichit let out a frustrated huff.

 

“I know right!” Victor said the words slightly louder than intended, causing Makkachin to perk up her ears. He started back up, a bit quieter this time, “He can do things that make you fall in love with him instantly, yet he never admits it. Humility is a wonderful quality, but his is closer to self-doubt. I wish there was a way to make him see that he is charming and lovable, no matter where he is or what he is doing. At least, that’s how I see him.”

 

“You and everyone else,” Phichit chimed in. “He can’t take a hint when it comes to anything! You can ask anyone he knew back at Detroit, and they’ll tell you the same exact thing. They’ll either tell you that Yuuri was one of the kindest people they ever met, was a serious heartthrob, was madly talented, or a combination of the three. I can add that he was, and still is, a very loyal friend.”

 

A grin creeped onto the corners of Victor’s mouth. “I had a feeling that there were a lot of other people crushing on Yuuri.”

 

Phichit nodded, expression a duplicate of the other man’s. “Especially in his dance classes. Boy, do I have some stories there.” He leaned forward on the table, fingers pressed together. “Speaking of dancing, something new has come to light.” Phichit leaned farther forward, accidentally knocking over his phone while doing so. “Ah! Sorry!” After apologizing, he propped the device back up and returned to his devious deeds. “About a year back now, I had a lady call me asking about Yuuri. This wasn’t really  _ that  _ surprising because a lot of people would ask about him, because he is like a freaking ghost on social media, and the only place they ever see him is with me, but now I’m in Thailand!” The boy drew in a large breath to recover from the neverending sentence.

 

All of Phichit’s antics were extremely amusing to the older man on the other side of the screen. It was starting to make sense to Victor why this young skater was such an important part in his life. He was absolute sunshine that could bring a smile to someone’s face by doing the most mundane things. Huh, sounded like someone else he knew.

 

“Anyway,” Phichit began again once he caught his breath,”I asked who she was. She said that she was Yuuri’s dance instructor before he graduated, but there was no way that could be true! I knew who Yuuri’s ballet instructor was. Heck, I even took classes with him when I had the money. I suspected that she was just another Yuuri enthusiast. Have I mentioned that there were a bunch of those?” Raising an eyebrow, Phichit tapped the base of his chin with the knuckle of his index finger. 

 

Before Victor had time to respond to the sly little remark, Phichit was rambling again. “That’s besides the point. I thought she was a fan. I didn’t trust her. I hung up, plain and simple. I’m the only one allowed to harrass Yuuri on the phone, well, you too I guess. I don’t know, you seem too nice to do that, but Yuuri says you can be evil sometimes. Uh oh, I’m getting off topic again.” He buried his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated groan. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it!” Victor smiled as reassurance, mouth being heart-shaped and charming. “I do the same thing all the time. When you have a lot to say, it is hard to know what to say at what time. It just all comes out at once!” He laughed, a sound which Phichit would later compare to tinkling bells. “Poor Makkachin would have to listen to me rant before Yuuri came along, because Yura and Yakov could care less. I bet she is glad that I can babble to Yuuri now. At least he pays attention sometimes.” At the mention of her name, Makkachin perked up and chipped in with a ‘yip’.

 

“I think my hamsters can relate,” Phichit threw in, searching the screen for the dog in question. “Okay, I’m going to try my hardest to finish this story without getting distracted.” Taking a deep breath, he stared directly into the camera. “Even after the phone call, I felt weird about something. Like maybe I shouldn’t have just left the woman hanging. I tried shrugging it off as me being too soft, but it still felt wrong. Eventually, I buried it back in my brain files somewhere, more focused on competitions and shtuff. Then Barcelona happened. More like I found out that the Sochi banquet happened, and it all started to make sense.”

  
  


“Wait....” Victor interrupted, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “Was it...was she…. _ did  _ she teach Yuuri how to….you know?” He gestured vaguely. In the back of his mind, Victor hoped that he wasn’t making false assumptions simply because he craved information about a certain thing he watched Katsuki Yuuri do that night. But who could blame him? Anyone there most likely wanted answers. Or his number. Either worked.

 

In response, Phichit nodded with a devilish grin displayed on his face. “Yup. Thankfully, I saved her number on my phone, so I called her back to explain a few things. She was super cool about everything, figuring out that Yuuri was the type to not tell everybody about some of his more… scandalous hobbies. Not that I really thought it was scandalous _ ,  _ just unexpected. The best thing about this whole deal was that she actually told me how Yuuri found her class.”

 

“So he wasn’t actively seeking out classes to pole dance. I’m not surprised.” Victor jokingly huffed, smiling afterwards. “Continue.”

 

“The story is freaking hilarious and absolutely something Yuuri would do,” Phichit began again. “So there are some dance studios on and around campus. The one closest to us was also the most reasonably priced because multiple classes were taught there at once. Apparently, when Yuuri first moved here, he signed up for ballet classes at that studio. No big deal right? Well, it’s not a big deal if you show up to the wrong class.”

 

Victor clamped a hand over his mouth, removing it to react. “I can see where this is going. Poor little Yuuri.”

 

“But wait…” the Thai boy paused for emphasis, “...there's more.” He gave a smile before going back to the story. “As you probably guessed, he showed up at the wrong time and went to the wrong class. The dance instructor felt bad for him, and said that she'd let him take the class for free if he wanted to. In reality, though, she thought he was cute. Who wouldn't want to teach a hunk to climb a pole? Especially Yuuri, who was probably a flustered mess, which makes him more cute. I still have no idea how she  _ actually  _ got him to agree to it, though. Maybe she also did voodoo. Who knows? All I knew was that Yuuri would show up late to Saturday practices drenched in sweat. I knew that he didn't take ballet on Saturdays, too. Nobody ever questioned him, but everybody wondered what he was doing.”

 

“Wait, so you're telling me that Yuuri actually took these classes every week? I mean, he had to have taken them more than once to do  _ that. _ ” Victor buried his face on one of his hands, letting out a lighthearted laugh. 

 

“Yup,” Phichit answered, popping the ‘p’.  “Now that I think about it, I think that he genuinely enjoyed those classes. Even when Celestino was scolding him for being late, Yuuri was always ...I don’t know… at ease? The instructor even told me that she gave him a special discount, which ,even though it was a failed attempt at flirting, definitely made him feel better. He was always worrying about getting money. We were college kids for crying out loud! We’d do about anything, almost anything, to get some extra pocket change. Ooh, that’s something else I could tell you about!” He squeezed his eyes shut and released an excited squeal. 

 

Victor raised an eyebrow, interest bubbling up inside of him uncontrollably. Despite this, the Russian man maintained his cool composure. “Don’t leave me hanging, then. You still have all of my attention, Mr. Chulanont.” He broke his collected look to offer a small laugh.

 

“Okay, okay!” Phichit cleared his throat before delving back into his collection of college tales. “The whole money thing reminded me of the time that Yuuri opened up a tutoring service. Like 75% of the people on campus, he was hurting for money. Someone, I’m not exactly sure, mentioned that he should charge for tutoring. I mean, have you met the guy? He somehow managed to balance his skating career, extracurricular activities, and his grades at the same time! On top of that, his grades were reeeeaaally good, like, impossibly good. I suspect it was sorcery. Definitely sorcery.”

 

“My goodness, Phichit.” Victor buried his face in the palm of his hand, smiling like an idiot. His grin was contagious, leaving anyone who saw it susceptible to having to match the expression. “I know that my Yuuri is very intelligent. That is something else that I love about him.” There was no denying that the words were true. The man all but gushed them out, most likely envisioning his fiance as he did so.

 

“Earth to Victor. Victor come in! Houston, we have a problem.” Phichit couldn’t help but laugh at himself and at the smitten man on the screen. “Now, now. There will be plenty more time to pine over your beloved. Let me finish my story before I go off on another tangent.”

 

Victor complied with a nod. Just for extra measure, he put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter from Phichit’s previous display. 

 

Once he was sure that Victor was listening, Phichit started back up. “Okay, so Yuuri needed money, he’s really smart, yada yada yada. He started up this whole tutoring thing, right? At first, he didn’t think anyone would sign up. Hoo boy, was he wrong. People were flooding in for sign-ups. It got to a point where Yuuri’s schedule didn’t allow him to study with them all one-on-one, so he had to hold group sessions. In the end, he had enough money to cover all of his classes and training,  _ plus  _ a little left over that he would send to his parents. Of course he was surprised by all of this.” The boy sighed and shook his head. “ _ I  _ wasn’t, of course. You know why? Because I knew something that he could never catch on to. Literally half of the people we knew had a thing for him, and he was completely oblivious to it all.”

 

“Hm, sounds familiar.” Victor playfully tapped his lower lip as memories of his time in Hasetsu flooded back. “He hasn’t changed in the slightest, I see. Even now that we are officially engaged, it feels like he can’t take a hint.”

 

Phichit accidentally snorted at the comment. “If I had the patience, I would write a book on that.  _ Katsuki Yuuri: The Amazing Man That Can’t Take A Hint  _ by Phichit Chulanont, coming to stores near you! Don’t forget to read the exclusive interview with Victor Nikiforov himself about this clueless cutie.” He waved his arms in a dramatic fashion to emphasize certain words and phrases. The monotone voice he used in the mock-commercial added to the comical situation. Both men were thrown into a fit of laughter, unable to recover for at least a solid three minutes. 

 

“I should tell him to make that his theme for next year, but he probably wouldn’t know why,” Victor chimed in, snickering at his own remark. “A part of me feels bad for laughing at him, though. He really can’t help it.” He shied his eyes away from the camera, rubbing the fabric on the couch. The couple had talked about this before, typically Victor making a remark and Yuuri reacting oddly to it. “I think that he has the idea in his head that nobody could ever see him like that.”

 

Phichit nodded in agreement. “He always thinks that people see the worst in him, when that isn’t the case at all. Heck, it’s really the opposite. His personality and charms draw people to him. What’s not to love?” He smiled brightly at the thought of his best friend. They had helped each other through thick and thin, neither one giving up on the other. Deep in his heart, Phichit knew that Yuuri and Victor had a relationship like that too, and he absolutely loved it.

 

“Right?” Though Victor wore a grin, a distant sorrow clouded his eyes. The topic itself reminded him of all that he wanted to do for Yuuri but never knew how to. Even now, possibly the happiest days of his life, Victor doubted that he was doing this right. “Hey, uh, Phichit?” He looked up, hoping that the other boy wouldn’t mind a more serious question. “How do you think I can help Yuuri out? Talking about this just had me thinking about a few things, and I want want to do everything I can to make Yuuri feel like he is appreciated.”

 

With kind eyes and a friendly smile Phichit offered his most heartfelt advice. “Just be yourself, Victor. If you are anything like what Yuuri describes you to be, you are doing great. Never before have I seen Yuuri so confident. Okay, that is a lie. I’ve seen him drunk, but that’s different.”

 

Chuckling at the previous statement, Phichit returned a genuine smile of his own. “Thank you. I’ll keep those words in mind.” Gradually, his former humor creeped back in. “Being his best friend, you obviously know what worked and what didn’t. That might be an interesting this to hear about…”

 

“Um, YES!” Now that the serious talk was over, Phichit returned with a bolt of energy. “There are more attempts of people trying to flirt with Yuuri, and miserably failing, than I can count on one hand.” As if to prove his point, he began naming off instances on his fingers. “The study invite, drinks, nicknames from Javier, stares, everyone’s sudden interest in figure skating, the god awful butt grabbing incident…I still want to punch that guy.”

 

“What?” Victor blinked a few times while trying to comprehend the rapid fire list.  “Can you explain all of this a little bit slower? Especially the part about you wanting to punch someone. I’m getting old, and I can’t keep up with you.” 

 

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Whatever. That was just an excuse for you not paying attention.” He pointed an accusing finger towards the screen. “Don’t even try to lie to me. It won’t work out for you. I’d tell you to ask the other guys, but…” 

 

Now it was time for Victor to roll his eyes. “Like _ you  _ would hurt anyone. From what I’ve seen, you are harmless, Chulanont.” Oh, was he wrong. So, so terribly wrong.

 

“You’re joking right?” A look of disbelief washed over him as Victor’s expression hinted towards the notion that he was, in fact, not joking. “It looks like almost everyone in the skating world, but you, knows that I have something on each and every one of them. Who’s clueless now?” His cheery looks may be fooling, but something devious was definitely stirring deep within the Thai boy. “Don’t think that I’m internet savvy for nothing. Behind my well kept Instagram is a well kept folder of blackmail. I mean nothing by it though!” The unassuming charm from earlier returned, making it seem as if nothing ever happened. “So do you wanna hear that story now?”

 

At a loss for words, Victor simply nodded while simultaneously wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. He may have to ask his fiance about this later.

 

“Alrighty then!”  Phichit cleared his throat and jumped in. “Like lots of youngins, Yuuri and I went some parties back in the day. More like, I dragged Yuuri to the parties because he was nervous about people not really wanting him there. It’s one thing to be a hermit on the web, it’s another to decline every party invite you get. So one night, a girl we trained with shot me a text that she was going to have a little get together at her apartment. She lived a little ways off campus, and I thought that a lowkey party would be a nice change of pace for us. Let’s just say, it was bigger than I expected. And louder. I’m one for being the life of the party. Music gets your blood pumping! But it was too much here. Half of the people were drunk, the food sucked, and worst of all, the lighting was awful for selfies. I couldn’t even have documented proof of what was going on to milk my followers.” He let out a sigh of disgust.

 

“Horrible Instagram tragedy aside, I could tell Yuuri was uncomfortable. Some idiot kept creeping on him, but of course he didn’t see it like that. He even had a few drinks, all given to him by the way, and still didn’t realize what this douchecanoe was doing.” Anger was visible in Phichit’s typically bright eyes. This was obviously was not a pleasant memory. “He did the thing that Nemo never should have;  _ he touched the butt.” _

 

It wasn’t quite clear who lost it first. Whether it be Victor at the joke, or Phichit at the cleverness of his own remark. However, it was clear that they were no longer the only ones awake.  A mass of fluffy black hair came into view of the camera, followed by a pair of glasses and a tired face. Before Phichit could warn Victor, the man was being assaulted by a plush blanket.

 

“What on earth are you two doing now?” Yuuri grumbled. He walked to the other side of the couch to sit next to his struggling fiance. “There was so much cackling going on, I thought we might have adopted the Wicked Witch.” He casually laid his head on Victor’s shoulder, who had managed to free himself from the blanket trap. 

 

“Sorry, I got him riled up,” Phichit apologized. “I guess he just can't help laughing at all of the things you did back in Detroit.” He winked to rub it in some more.

 

The shade of Yuuri’s face promptly darkened. “Phichiiiiiit! Why would you do that? You know I will never hear the end of it!” Defeated, he buried his face in Victor’s shoulder. “I'm not awake enough for this,” he grumbled.

 

“Aw, it was nothing too bad,  моя любовь.” Victor turned to press a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head. “I want to learn as much about you as I can. A lot of that information just so happens to be hilarious,” he added with a laugh. “Isn’t that right, Phichit?”

 

The twenty year nodded eagerly. “And it’s not like I had time to tell him  _ everything.  _ You woke up before I could tell him about the time you came back from a with a phone number written on your-” his sentence was interrupted by a cry of protest from his friend.

 

“PHICHIT CHULANONT, DON’T YOU  _ DARE  _ TELL HIM ABOUT THAT! You know that I had to be dragged off to parties because I was so mortified after that happened!” Yuuri’s head popped off Victor's shoulder in a flash, snatching the phone from the man’s hand. “I was drunk! You know how I get when I’m drunk!”

 

Victor plucked the phone away from his defensive partner. “Yes, we do. That’s what makes it so funny.” He received a well-deserved pillow in the face, knocking the phone away.

 

Yuuri scrambled to pick up the device before Victor could recover from the blow. “Oh, because  _ you  _ hold  _ your _ alcohol so well. Last time I checked, it was your jealous ass that climbed Hasetsu Castle and did some naked stretching in front of everyone in my hometown. I’m still scarred from that.” He fixed Victor with a glare vicious enough to kill. Fortunately, the only thing Victor was dying of was embarrassment. Now it was his turn to use Yuuri as a shield. “Case and point, my dear. Case and point.” Yuuri’s lips curled up into a devious grin. “Since you had so much fun learning about me, I think it’s time that Phichit learns a little bit about you. Right?” Yuuri felt Victor shove his face further into his shoulder.

 

“It’s only fair,” Phichit piped in. “Don’t expect me to spill the beans for free! On top of that, I’m pretty sure Yuuri picked up on some of my snooping skills. I  guess you could say that I am just  _ that  _ influential.” 

 

Cheeks still burning, Victor revealed his face for the sole purpose of staring Phichit down. “You are a bad influence,” he snarled, annoyance swimming the blue pools of his eyes. 

 

“He can’t be any worse of an influence that you are, love,” Yuuri retorted, patting Victor’s cheek. “Should I make a list of all the things you do?” Even though the answer was definitely ‘no,’ he did it anyway. “Number one: you are clingy. I’m surprised that there is not a permanent mark on my shoulder from your hand being there all the time. When we actually are separated, for whatever reason, everyone says that you get irritable. Number two: you are sooooo defensive. Phichit, I bet you can vouch for me on this one. How many times have I had to go onto Instagram or Twitter to clear up some passive aggressive comment you made to an interviewer? That’s the only damn reason I ever post!”

 

“Hate to break it to you, but your boy’s got a point,” Phichit chipped in, pointing at the camera. “I remember one of the interviewers after the Grand Prix made some shitty comment about Yuuri not getting gold he was so confident about. Next thing you know, you were on Twitter chain-posting about how amazing Yuuri is. What’s the kicker? You tagged the reporter in every. Single. Post. That was fun.”

 

“Is it a bad thing to want to love and defend my Yuuri?” Victor asked in reply. He laced his arms around Yuuri’s waist, using the leverage to press himself against the other man even more. “Call me clingy or crazy all you want, I will protect this ray of sunshine with all I’ve got!” 

 

The ‘ray of sunshine’ giggled at the declaration. “Until Makkachin comes into the equation,” Yuuri added with a bitter edge to his voice. Of course, the poodle broke from her slumber to acknowledge the fact that she was mentioned. “We can be all snuggled up and ready to go to bed, but if  _ Makkachin  _ wants to be in our spot, you let her. Always Makkachin’s preferences before my own.”

 

“Oooh Yuuri, it looks like you’re the jealous one now,” Phichit teased. “Animals are always priority! You should now this from spending time with me and my hamsters. 

Pets come before anything else, no exceptions!”

 

Pouting, Yuuri crossed his arms. “Hey, whose side are you on?” he whined, glaring at his friend. “Ugh, just forget that I said anything about her. I'm embarrassing the wrong person. Let’s see...” Eying Victor, Yuuri tapped the bottom of his lip, in an attempt to mock the man. “This might not bother him much, but he does have a habit of singing in the shower...and while he’s cooking...and while he’s driving...and pretty all the time, really.”

 

“World renowned figure skater  _ AND  _ singer. My, my Yuuri, you got yourself quite the package. What can’t he do?” Phichit wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“That’s easy. He can’t listen to anything but sappy love songs, change his mind, live without his collection of books, pack reasonably, or stop posting pictures of me sleeping on Instagram.” Yuuri booped the man in question’s nose.

 

“You’re going to hate me, but I actually like the pictures. If I was there, I’d probably be taking pictures too. He’s just taking the opportunity to show the world how adorable you are! Not sharing would be selfish.” The younger man wagged his finger jokingly.

 

By now, Victor had worked himself back into view of the camera. “See? Phichit gets it. Everyone should know how how lucky I am to have an angel like you!” Victor started attacking Yuuri with a barrage of kisses, causing him to erupt with giggles. Subsequently, the phone was knocked out of Yuuri’s hand onto the floor. The couple being too busy with each other, Makkachin’s floof and the legs of the coffee table were the only things that Phichit could see.

 

“Hey, I think I’m going to leave now. You two lovebirds seem to be, uh,  _ preoccupied,  _ and Celestino is probably wondering where I’m at. Thanks for talking with me, I had fun! I totally won’t post anything about those stories on Instagram. Nope. Nada. Not at all.” Phichit winked, though the other two were too distracted by each other to see. “Goodbye!” 

 

Before his friend hung up, Yuuri picked up the phone to bid farewell. Once Phichit was gone, Yuuri tossed the device aside to pay attention to his mischievous fiance. “If I didn’t love you so much, I would have killed you by now. I hope Phichit didn’t tell you anything too bad.”

 

Victor laughed, the same twinkling sound as before. “Don’t worry, моя любовь. It wasn’t anything worse than I have already seen. I will say, however, that we might need to have a little talk about when people flirt with you. Hopefully, I’ll be the only one doing it from now on, but you still might have trouble.” He placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “Though, I think you need some coffee right now. Don’t want you killing me because you didn’t get your caffeine fix.”

 

Yuuri smiled, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. “I would never kill you. Phichit, on the other hand, we might have an issue,” The pair went off into another bout of laughter before Yuuri finally pulled Victor down for a proper kiss. This day off would be just as good as Victor imagined. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
